Fuel cells are generally known for providing electrical energy for various applications. For example, such fuel cells may convert hydrogen into electrical energy. During the conversion process, water and heat may also be generated, which may be used in secondary applications or disposed of as byproducts. Some fuel cells may be reversible to produce hydrogen. For example, a reversible solid oxide fuel cell (RSOFC) may have a power mode, during which the RSOFC consumes hydrogen to produce electricity, and an electrolysis mode, during which the RSOFC consumes electricity and water to produce hydrogen. A system equipped with a RSOFC may thus use a hydrogen supply to provide electricity at night and use electricity provided by, for example, solar panels to replenish the hydrogen supply during the day.
Typically, a RSOFC system includes a RSOFC, a hydrogen storage chamber, a compressor to compress hydrogen gas for storage, a connection to an electrical power distribution grid, and a connection to an external electrical energy source. The external electrical energy may be a fossil fuel generator, a nuclear reactor, or a renewable energy source such as a solar panel, a hydroelectric turbine, a windmill, or general utility grid. The use of a renewable energy source provides the additional benefit of making the RSOFC system self-sustaining and thus particularly well suited for use on islands or remote locations.
When operating in electrolysis mode to produce hydrogen, a compressor may be used to pressurize the hydrogen prior to reaching the storage chamber. Pressure pulses generated during the compression stage of the compressor risk creating a vacuum in the suction line, which could draw ambient air into the system. Because hydrogen is highly explosive, such introduction of ambient air must be prevented to avoid explosion and resultant damage to the system and surrounding environment. Even if the compressor does not draw a negative pressure, it may induce pressure fluctuations in the system which can make the RSOFC difficult to control.